


Lewd Nude Gravity Training (image)

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Clit Pic, Dick Pics, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fucking, Full Nelson, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, NSFW Art, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Smut, Strength, Submission, Thanks for 15k Hits, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: Bulma loves submitting to Vegeta's moves... especially when they involve his giant saiyan cock!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Roshi's Nut Busters





	Lewd Nude Gravity Training (image)

xoxo Thanks for checking out [my filth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/works) and for **15,000 total hits!!!**

Stay saiyan, you sick fucks—and wash your fucking hands! 


End file.
